Girl United
by Kurochoco
Summary: Club musik cewek, sekaligus club untuk melayani masalah-masalah cewek! Club apakah itu? Silahkan Read :9 Warning ada di dalam


Halooo minna-san :D, saya bikin fic lagi, kayaknya ini bakal abal deh ._." karena author nya juga abal, well, semoga kalian suka...

.

.

.

**Warning:** Abal dan Gaje

**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid bukan punya saya

**"Girl United"**

**Chapter 1: **How about we make a club?

Normal POV

Di hari yang cerah, di Crypton Academy, di kelas 1-0, kelas khusus dan special untuk para Vocaloid, Miku sedang duduk di mejanya, dan mencatat-catat sesuatu...

"Miku! Kamu nyatet apa?" tanya gadis berambut honey-blonde dengan pita putih besar yang duduk disebelah gadis bernama Miku itu.

"Oh..., ini? Ng..., aku iseng-iseng nyatet aja..." Miku menjawab dengan santainya.

Rin mengambil kertas yang sudah Miku tulis ini itu, Lalu dia membacanya.

"Eh?... 'Girl Club' ...?" tanya Rin cengo "Emang kamu mau buat apaan?" Rin makin cengo.

"Rin, rin, kamu kayak orang be-_uph_, ehm, aku sebenarnya pingin bikin club..."

"Be-apaan tadi?!" Rin masang wajah yandere ke Miku, Miku cuman ber-hahahihuhehe(?) ria, Lalu Rin sweatdrop dan melanjutkan bicaranya lagi... "Bukannya kamu udah ikut club musik? Mau bikin club apa lagi?"

"Hem..., aku pingin bikin club buat cewek, klub musik cewek, selain klub musik, klub ini nanti juga membantu masalah-masalah cewek" Miku menjelaskan sambil tersenyum.

"Heee..., kayaknya seru!, aku boleh ikut?" Rin kelihatan bersemangat, yaiyalah, di 1-0, Cuma Rin yang jadi tempat curhat para teman sekelas, mungkin kalo ada club ini, masalah Rin juga sedikit tertolong.

"Kita izin bikin club ini yuk!" Kata Rin lagi sambil narik-narik rambut Miku.

"Tapi ke siapa? Kan harus disetujui sama semua pihak sekolah dulu kan baru boleh bikin? Dan kamu tau Rin? Aku paling gak suka rapat"

"Gampang kok, kita tinggal izin ke... Luka-sensei! XD"

Saat itu wajah Miku langsung cerah, dia pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi ke kantor Luka-sensei bersama Rin.

Luka POV

Aku sedang mendesain beberapa baju untuk desain club drama dan club menjahit, meskipun aku bukan gurunya, mungkin aku bisa sedikit membantu, toh, aku belum punya club untuk di urus...

_Tok tok tok bunyi hujan _#plak #abaikan

Hem? Tumben, siapa ya?

"Permisi Luka-sensei..."

"Konnichiwa Luka-chan-sensei!"

Oh..., Miku dan Rin rupanya... Mereka murid di 1-0, Vocaloid juga... Karena itu wajar kalau aku kenal...

"Oh, kalian ada apa?" aku bertanya pada mereka sambil tersenyum

"Kami mau tanya, begini..._blablablablabla_" (Author malas menjelaskan *dilindes roadroller sama Rin*

"Oh, kegiatan club? bisa saja sih, mungkin aku bisa membantu kalian jadi guru disana" Ya, mungkin aku bisa membantu mereka di klub itu.

"Waaa, benarkah Luka-sensei?!" kedua anak itu menjawab dengan kompak.

"Tentu, pulang sekolah nanti akan aku kabari..."

"Oke Luka-sensei Arigatoo!"

"Ja mata ne Luka-chan-sensei!"

Mereka berdua pun keluar dari ruanganku lalu kembali ke kelas...

Hem hem... Kegiatan club cewek ya? Sepertinya ini akan menyenangkan~

Miku POV

Aku dan Rin pun keluar dari kantor Luka-sensei dan kami kembali ke kelas dengan tenang, mungkin tepatnya diem-dieman. Aku jadi teringat hal penting!

"Rin..., aku... Melupakan hal penting! Aku teriak tepat didepan wajah Rin, dia pun otomatis kaget soalnya dari tadi diem-dieman sih (Author: Siapa suruh! -_- | Miku: Yang nulis baka sih #abaikan)

"AYAMGUEKECEMPLUNGDIGOT!..., husss, lupakan yang tadi..., whaaattt?! Oemji Miku, apaan?!"

Rin latahnya?! Rasanya pingin ketawa deh sekenceng-kencengnya..., tapi ada hal yang lebih penting... Lupakan dulu soal latah...

"Gini lho Rin..., Masa... Kita doang yang jadi anggota club?!" Rasanya pas nanya ini ke Rin, wajah ku inosen deh... Semoga jangan -_-

"Haaa?! Jadi itu doang?! Aduh bikin malu aja tadi kaget #latahwoi ku sampe segitunya, inosen banget wajah mu ternyata~ #jder" aib ku ketauan Rin, aib Rin ketauan aku~ biarlah adil -_-

"Terus selain kita anggotanya siapa aja?"

"Dikelas kita kan banyak cewek, tanyain aja satu-satu" jawab Rin santai cengengesan.

"Betul juga sih kamu..."

"Makanya jangan telmi, hehehe~" Rin ketawa-ketawa terus lari duluan ke kelas.

"Apa katamuuu?! Kamu yang telmi! Rin bodohhh!" Aku mengejar Rin sampai ke kelas, dan menepuk kepalanya...

"Kena!, traktir es krim yooo~ pulang sekolah nanti~"

"Haaa, iya deh iya~"

Kami tertawa lalu masuk kelas...

Rin POV

Aku menulis di papan tulis tentang club ku dan Miku membagi selebaran club. (Author: Cepet amat fotokopinya?! | Miku: Miku gitu loh! XD)

"Jadi..., ada yang tertarik untuk ikut club ini?"

"Hmmm..., aku ikut deh" Gadis berambut hijau pendek, dan memakai google di kepalanya, Gumi-chan, ketua kelas...

_Catat_

"Ng~ Miki ikut~!" Gadis ceria ber-ahoge dan berambut merah, Miki-chan

_Catat_

"Aku... Ikut" "Aku juga!" "Aku!"

Haku, Neru, Teto, 3 cewek yang paling akrab di kelas

_Catat_

"Aku ikut ya~, mungkin aku bisa membantu merangkai bunga" Mizki, cewek khas jepang yang cantik ini...

_Catat_

...

...

...

"Hem...? Apa segini saja?"

Sebaiknya besok kita tawari untuk kelas 1-1 untuk Vocaloid 1, dan kelas 1-2 untuk Vocaloid 3

"Yap, pendaftaran besok akan dilanjutkan~, pulang sekolah tunggu kabar dari Luka-sensei oke?"

"Oke~"

_Tingtongtengtongtongtengting tong _(Anggap aja ini bel sekolah)

Kami semua, Ng, Aku, Miku, Gumi, Miki, Haku, Neru, Teto, Mizki, pergi ke kantor Luka-sensei

"Kalian sudah datang, wah~ sudah banyak sekali yang ikut" Luka-sensei tersenyum

"Lalu, ruangan club kita bakal dimana sensei?" tanyaku pada Luka-sensei

Luka-sensei mengarah pada suatu ruangan...

"Ruang club kita~ disini!"

"EEEEEH?! I-ini kan?! Ru-ruangan-?!"

_To Be Continued_

_._

_._

_._

Gimana? Hancur banget kan? ._.

Tebak itu ruangan apa~? :9

Review ya minna-san~ XD

Thx for reading


End file.
